


Taco Salad

by TallGingerUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGingerUnicorn/pseuds/TallGingerUnicorn
Summary: (Wayhaught smut)Tacos are tasty.





	Taco Salad

"I love you, you know?"

"Of course." Waverly's lips were soft but strong against Nicole's. The cop dragged the kiss out longer than necessary. Waves was a drug.

"Be right back," she promised, kissing her girlfriend again briefly before getting out of bed and searching for clothing. Waverly propped herself up on her elbow and admired the fit, naked form before her. She knew every nuance of her girlfriend's pale body and was very proud of that fact as Nicole carefully pulled on a pink pair of Waverly's sweatpants (which were much too short) and tugged a sportsbra over her head. "I need a drink of water," the red-head said.

"Bring me one?" Waverly asked. Nicole smiled.

"Sure," she said, opening the door and quietly padding towards the staircase.

The old Earp homestead was quiet. The wind that usually whistled through the old clapboards had died down. The only sound was the old grandfather clock in the living room. It slowly ticked away the minutes with an executioner's punctuality. The regular ticks creeped Nicole out.

She hurried to the kitchen, neglecting to perform a cop's perimeter check before taking up a glass and turning on the tap.

"Officer Haught," came a deep drawl behind her. Nicole jumped and cursed out loud, cracking the glass against the sink. Thankfully it didn't break.

She turned and saw a muscled, dark figure seated at the dining room table, a green mug sitting in front of him. "Jesus Christ, Dolls," she breathed. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

He was shirtless, but smiled with a sense of propriety as he replied: "Forgive me, I didn't intend to alarm you."

"What are you doing here, Dolls?" Nicole asked, turning the tap on to fill her glass. The questionably-clean water of Earp manor poured quickly from the faucet. She cradled the tumbler in her hand as she turned and leant her ass against the counter top, wincing involuntarily from the very questionable new bruises in her flesh. Dolls caught the tick.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a long draught of what smelt like coffee. Dark and full strength, just like him. Nicole took a moment to muse about coffee choices reflecting who a person was, then dismissed the theory as nonsense. She certainly wasn't a peppermint mocha, no matter how much they tasted like Christmas.

"I'm fine," she replied, forcing a smile and sipping from her glass. "Just a little tired."

"Rough night, huh?" he grinned. Nicole blushed.

"How –?"

"The walls are thin, Nicole."

 _Oh my god_ , she thought, horrified. Waverly had been pretty vocal, but with a storm raging outside Nicole had assumed they were safe. Plus it was pretty hard to control yourself with the love of your life writhing beneath you.

Dolls got to his feet and stretched, bulky muscles rippling under his skin. He picked up his mug and sauntered past Nicole, who had her fingers pressed to her lips in embarrassment. As he drew level with her he bent down.

"Tacos are tasty," he murmured, and grinned as he left the room.

"Oh my god," Nicole said, out loud this time and buried her face in her hand. "Oh. My god."

"Hey Dolls," came Waverly's cheerful voice. Dolls just chuckled as he went back up the stairs. They creaked as he took them two at a time. "What's up with him?" Waverly asked as she came into the kitchen, then she saw Nicole's blanched expression. "What's up with _you?_ "

"He heard us. Last night," Nicole replied in a pained tone.

"Oh," Waverly said. "Is that all? I _was_ being pretty loud. But," she ammended, stepping close and into Nicole's arms. Nicole had to move the glass so that Waverly could put her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "It's only because you were so good," she whispered, craning upwards to take Nicole's lips with her own.

Nicole returned the kiss, all thoughts of Dolls and tacos fleeing from her mind as the embrace grew in heat and fervor. Waverly was earnest. She pressed her full length against Nicole, slipping one muscled thigh between Nicole's legs to force them apart. Nicole found herself pushed back over the sink, grasping the counter edge with one hand, trying not to spill the glass with her other.

"Oh Waves," she breathed as Waverly broke the clinch to assault the smooth skin of Nicole's neck with her mouth. The young Earp trailed a line of wet kisses along the underside of Nicole's sharp jawline, then down to the hollow and out along Nicole's left collarbone. They were quick, fleeting caresses. Excitement grew in the red-head, fostered by Waverly's fevered urgency as the smaller woman's hands also became busy. They pressed up Nicole's ribcage, around behind her to graze along her spine, hook over her shoulders then down her biceps and forearms where Waverly's long fingers clasped Nicole's wrists.

"Officer Haught, drop your weapon," she breathed. Nicole fumbled to put the water down behind her. Her heart was thudding so hard that she was careless, accidentally setting the tumbler down too hard. There was a pinging-sound as the cheap glass fell against the counter top, and water splashed everywhere. Cold droplets flecked Nicole's skin, almost painful because of how hot and bothered she was.

"That's Class A contraband," Waverly said, tsking under her breath. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Oh really?" Nicole laughed, leaning forwards defiantly so that she pushed into Waverly, who leant her full weight back in reply.

"I'll need to frisk you," Waves teased. "Just in case you have anything else illegal on your person."

"That's not how a frisk search is supposed to go. You need to read me my -"

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Bear with me, I'm trying to be sexy here."

"Oh, by all means, continue."

Waverly stepped back and forcefully turned Nicole, pushing her forward again so that Nicole was bent over the sink with both arms braced. Nicole gasped.

"You thought you could get away with packing all that heat, Haught?" Waverly breathed against the cop's back, beginning to run her hands along the pale skin again.

"Water isn't exactly hot, Waves."

"Oh my god, this role-play isn't going to work unless you play along."

"Right, sorry, uhm … I had no choice, officer. I've got ten cats to feed at home," Nicole feigned a plaintive tone. Waverly paused.

"Really? You hear all sorts of excuses from low-life scum and _that's_ your go-to line?" she asked in disbelief.

Nicole turned around again so that she was facing her girlfriend. "Maybe I should be quiet," she said. Waves stepped close again, forgoing the foreplay and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Nicole's borrowed sweatpants. Her fingers began to tease slowly and Nicole arched upwards, her body gyrating like a swell against the shore.

"I don't want you to be quiet," Waverly whispered, standing a few inches from Nicole, watching as the red-head bucked against her palm. Her breathing quickened as the other woman's hands clenched the counter, abs rolling as Waverly began to pick up the pace with her fingers. She didn't touch Nicole anywhere else and the sense of power this position afforded gave Waverly chills. Nicole was entirely at her mercy. Excitement coursed through her and she felt herself getting turned on at the thought of controlling her girlfriend's building pleasure with just her fingertips.

Faster and faster she worked. Her canvas had become slick as Nicole began to grind her hips with the need, trying to press harder into Waverly's touch. To tease her Waverly began to pull her hand back, encouraging Nicole to push forward to search for the contact. She cast her gaze over Nicole's heaving breasts, the flushed skin of her throat, her quivering lower lip, and her dancing lashes as the cop's eyes darted about beneath the closed lids.

"Oh god," Nicole groaned, hunching in half so that her left shoulder collided with Waverly's chest. Her knuckles were white on the counter top. Her breathing came clipped and gutteral. Waverly knew she was close. She kept her fingers moving in tight little circles and counted out the seconds until Nicole gasped. Waverly darted her other arm out and caught her as Nicole's knees buckled a little. The pair of them crashed back against the cupboards and sank toward the hardwood floor, Waverly's fingers moving all the while until Nicole's whole body shuddered, fingernails digging into Waverly's forearm. It was only then that she stopped and withdrew her hand.

Nicole leant on the wood behind her, letting her head drop back. "Holy shit," she panted.

Waverly rocked back on her heels. "You didn't make nearly as much noise as I'd hoped," she teased.

"I know, right?" came a voice from the other side of the kitchen. Both women on the floor yelped and swore. Waverly turned and saw Wynonna, who had clearly just come down the staircase. She still had one hand on the bannister, and a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Really, guys? Right in front of my salad?"


End file.
